Our Love Adventure
by hossiohsee
Summary: "Apakah takdir itu memang ada..? Dan seandainya takdir itu ada, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan, Aussie..?"


Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

Warning: **Language? (Yah… Sesama orang Indonesia, taulah gimana kita bicara.. ==")**

Author's note:

Haha, aku agak kaget, soalnya banyak yang minta lanjutan dari cerita Restart. Padahal itu emang cuma one-shot doang.. =w=  
Sebagai tanda maaf, akhirnya aku buat cerita ini (sayangnya bukan sequel, ntar aku coba bikin sequel Restart deh.) yang diilhami dari lagu (lagi). Silakan menebak lagu apa yang aku pakai di cerita ini.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Our Love Adventure**

Suatu hari, di sebuah pedesaan yang lumayan terpencil, Nesia disuruh oleh Netherlands untuk menimba air di sungai terdekat (yang berarti harus melewati hutan kecil terlebih dahulu). Memang, Netherlands sangat suka melihat Nesia tersiksa. Tetapi sebenarnya Netherlands juga diam-diam punya perasaan untuk Nesia, hanya saja dia selalu menutupinya dengan sikap bossy-nya itu.

"Aah..! Sialan lo, Netherlands! Liat aja ntar, kalo gue udah agak tinggian, gue tendang juga lo keluar dari rumah gue~!" umpat Nesia yang sedang berjalan melewati hutan.

Memang, Nesia ini masih sangat muda. Umurnya masih 11, dan karena dia ditinggal oleh orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan, terpaksa dia hidup di bawah satu atap dengan Netherlands yang umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan dia (Netherlands masih 16 tahun di sini). Bagaimana dia tidak risih karena hidup dengan manusia seperti itu..?

"Udah gitu, kerjaannya nyuruh-nyuruh orang mulu, lagi! ANGKAT ITU PANTAT LO DARI SOFA GUE, SOMPRET!" teriaknya sekencang mungkin.

"Pfft.. Kamu itu lucu, deh," sahut seseorang tiba-tiba.

Nesia langsung tertegun mendengar suara tersebut. Memang, tadi dia berteriak sekencang mungkin, itupun karena seharusnya tidak ada orang di situ selain dia. Malah tidak pernah ada orang yang berani masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut selain dia, karena gosip-gosip tidak jelas tentang perempuan bunuh diri di sungai tersebut.

"Siapa di situ!" teriaknya sambil mencari sumber suara.

Dan tiba-tiba, ada seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Reflek, Nesia langsung menendang 'bagian bawah' milik siapapun itu.

"Hey, hey.. Kamu kan cewek, kok kasar begini sih..?" tanyanya pelan setelah berhasil menghindari serangan Nesia.

"Hih, lepas! Jangan pegang-pegang gue, deh! Siape lo?" tanya Nesia dengan galaknya.

"Namaku Australia," jawab si pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Nesia terdiam untuk sesaat.

_ 'Kok kayaknya gue pernah denger nama itu, ya..?'_

Dan Nesia pun langsung menyadari bahwa orang yang ada bersamanya itu adalah teman kecilnya yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

"A… Aussie..?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Australia dengan tatapan seolah dia tidak percaya.

"Iya. Udah lupa, ya? Nesia jahat, ah," jawabnya sambil menarik Nesia untuk memeluknya.

Dan alangkah kagetnya Australia begitu Nesia langsung memeluknya sekuat tenaga.

"AUSSIE, AKU KANGEN!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Australia hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Nesia. Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan ke arah sungai bersama-sama, sambil mengenang masa kecil mereka.

* * *

Sayangnya, Netherlands adalah tipe yang lumayan posesif (stalkative?), sehingga dia terus-terusan mengikuti Nesia kemanapun dia pergi untuk memastikan kalau Nesia baik-baik aja. Dan tentu saja, Netherlands sempat melihat adegan Nesia memeluk Australia. Netherlands yang lumayan kaget dan shock melihatnya langsung berlari ke rumah. Dia langsung memikirkan rencana agar Nesia tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Australia lagi.

Tetapi, karena Nesia kreatif dan licik, dia selalu berhasil menyusup keluar rumah untuk bertemu Australia selama 3 tahun tanpa gagal. Salah satu tempat favorit mereka adalah hutan kecil tersebut.

"Hee, lama tidak bertemu begini Nesia sudah jadi semanis ini, ya.." kata Australia dengan santainya.

"Aussie juga jadi keren, lho," jawab Nesia sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Sekali lagi, Netherlands yang mengikuti Nesia melihat dan mendengar percakapan tersebut. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap berontak Nesia, akhirnya dia pun langsung muncul ke hadapan mereka berdua dan menarik Nesia dari Australia.

"Heh, dengar ya, bocah. Sebentar lagi Nesia akan ditunangkan dengan anak dari keluarga berstatus tinggi. Karena itu, jangan berani-berani kau bertemu dengan dia lagi. APALAGI MENGGODANYA," kata Netherlands dengan nyolotnya. Dan diapun langsung menyeret Nesia keluar dari hutan tersebut, meninggalkan Australia yang menatap kepergian mereka kaget.

* * *

"HOLLAND APA-APAAN, SIH! SIAPA YANG MAU DITUNANGIN AMA ANAK ORANG KAYA!" teriak Nesia histeris begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

"Kamu. Kemarin aku dapat surat dari orang tuamu, katanya kamu akan ditunangkan sama pemuda dari Jepang," jawabnya santai.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kok gua gak pernah denger! Gua gak mau! Gua maunya sama Aussie!"

_PLAK!_

Netherlands yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi karena sikap Nesia dan karena dia sudah jelas-jelas ditolak langsung menampar Nesia. Nesia langsung tertegun dan menatap Netherlands dengan horor, karena dia tidak pernah melihat Netherlands seperti ini. Nesia langsung kabur ke kamarnya, membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Akhirnya, air mata yang dari tadi dia tahan pun tumpah juga. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

* * *

_Tok, tok!_

Nesia langsung terbangun karena suara ketukan yang dari tadi mengganggunya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya, hanya untuk melihat Australia yang memanjat pohon demi mencapai kamarnya.

"Nesia! Kamu… gak apa-apa, kan..?" tanya Australia cemas.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma agak kaget aja," jawab Nesia sambil tersenyum lemah.

Australia pun membalas senyuman Nesia.

"Kamu… Beneran bakal ditunangin ama seseorang..?" tanya Australia pelan.

"Ish. Katanya sih orang Jepang. Siapapun itu, pasti bakal aku tolak!"

"Hah? Kok gitu, sih..?"

"H-habisnya… Yang aku mau itu Aussie, bukan yang lain…" jawab Nesia, yang dengan otomatis membuat wajah keduanya memerah karena malu.

"K-kalau begitu… Aku pulang dulu, deh," kata Australia yang dari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah.

"E-eh! Tapi—!"

"Sampai ketemu besok."

Nesia hanya bisa menatap Australia dengan takjub. Meskipun sudah dibentak dan dilarang oleh Netherlands, Australia masih berani mengajak ketemuan.

"Iya… Sampai ketemu besok," kata Nesia sambil tersenyum lembut.

Australia hanya mengangguk kecil dan segera meloncat turun dan berlari ke arah hutan.

'_Apa dia akan ada di sana besok, ya..?'_ tanya Nesia dalam hati.

* * *

Tidak terasa, pagi pun tiba dan Nesia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan kaus yang didobel dengan kemeja serta celana panjang supaya tidak ketahuan Netherlands. Untuk berjaga-jaga juga, Nesia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan keluar melalui jendela. Dia berlari ke arah hutan tersebut hanya demi menemui Australia.

Dan benar saja, hal itu sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Netherlands. Netherlands hanya menatap pintu kamar Nesia yang terkunci dan sesekali mengetuk, mengira Nesia masih tertidur lelap, lelah karena menangis.

* * *

Saat Nesia sampai di tempat mereka biasa bertemu, Australia sudah ada di sana, menunggu Nesia sambil memperhatikan alam sekitar. Dan tentu saja, Australia langsung menyambut Nesia dengan sebuah senyum seperti biasa. Tetapi, lain dari biasanya, Australia terlihat sangat damai begitu melihat Nesia, dan itu membuat Nesia semakin senang saja.

Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa, karena kalau mereka bermain keluar berdua pasti akan langsung ketahuan oleh Netherlands. Terkadang Nesia akan menceritakan tentang mimpinya atau keinginannya, yaitu selalu bersama dengan Australia.

"Kamu dari kecil memang selalu seperti itu, ya," ujar Australia tersenyum.

"Sori deh, kalo aku kekanakan!" sahut Nesia.

"Bukan begitu… Kamu dulu kan juga pernah ngomong hal yang sama ke aku," kata Australia.

"Hah..?"

"Dulu kan kamu sering bilang, kalau udah besar, kamu mau jadi putri dan aku jadi pangerannya," jawab Australia sambil tertawa kecil.

Mendengar hal itu, Nesia langsung tersipu malu.

_'Rupanya dia masih ingat!'_ batinnya.

"Tapi sayangnya kamu udah mau ditunangkan sama orang Jepang, ya..? Kaya pula," lanjut Australia.

"Pasti kutolak!" teriak Nesia dengan tiba-tiba sampai Australia pun kaget mendengarnya.

"P-pasti kutolak, karena itu… Tetaplah di sisiku, oke..?" lanjut Nesia sambil memasang wajah memohon.

Australia langsung menarik Nesia dan memeluknya erat.

"Iya.. Aku akan selalu di sisimu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sayangnya, matahari semakin tinggi dan waktu mereka pun habis. Apalagi, si pemuda Jepang ini akan datang berkunjung dalam waktu satu jam, dan Netherlands pasti akan mendobrak kamar Nesia kalau dia tidak kunjung kembali. Mau tak mau, Australia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Nesia pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Nesia langsung berlari kembali ke rumahnya, meskipun dia menabrak banyak orang karena terlalu terburu-buru. Dia segera memanjat pohon dan masuk ke jendelanya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa kunci kamarnya telah terbuka sejak tadi. Nesia langsung membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya menjadi baju yang lebih sopan, supaya tidak dimarahi oleh Netherlands lagi. Dan persiapan itu diselesaikan olehnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

Akhirnya, Nesia pun keluar dari kamarnya yang entah mengapa tidak terkunci dan pergi menemui Netherlands dan si tamu yang sudah menunggunya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, hah?" tanya Netherlands.

"Haha, sori.. Itu kan gara-gara ada seseorang yang membentakku kemarin," jawab Nesia menyindir.

Netherlands hanya memutar matanya dan langsung menyuruh Nesia duduk.

"Nesia, ini Honda Kiku. Dia yang dipilih oleh orang tuamu untuk bertunangan denganmu. Kalian boleh mengobrol jikalau kalian mau. Aku ada kerjaan," ujar Netherlands.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nesia," sahut Kiku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kiku," jawab Nesia sambil pura-pura tersenyum.

"Ah, gimana kalau kita ngobrol di luar? Ada pengganggu masalahnya," tambah Nesia.

"E-eh? Boleh saja, sih…" jawab Kiku.

Netherlands yang mendengar kata 'pengganggu' langsung melotot ke arah Nesia. Tetapi Nesia tidak mengacuhkannya dan langsung menarik Kiku keluar.

* * *

"Yah, mungkin ini agak mendadak.. Tapi bisakah kita tidak bertunangan? Bukan maksudku aku tidak menyukaimu atau apapun, hanya saja—" ucapan Nesia langsung diputus Kiku.

"Aku mengerti, kok. Sebenarnya tunangan ini pun hanya paksaan pihak orang tua saja. Justru aku bersyukur karena Nesia jujur dari awal, karena aku tidak ingin kita menyesal nanti. Apalagi… Keadaanku juga sama seperti Nesia," tutur Kiku dengan sopan.

"Hah?"

"Aku juga sedang menyukai orang lain," tambah Kiku.

"O-oh.. Tapi bagaimana Kiku tau kalau aku… ehm.. sedang menyukai orang lain juga?" tanya Nesia.

"Laki-laki yang dari tadi melotot ke arahku itu…" jawab Kiku sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke belakang Nesia.

Nesia harus memutar badannya untuk bisa melihat orang yang dimaksud itu, dan benar saja, Australia ada di sana.

_ 'Hah, untung maksud dia Aussie… Bukan Netherlands yang pantatnya gak pernah lepas dari sofa gue itu…'_

Nesia langsung tersenyum ke arah Australia dan melambaikan tangannya, sebagai tanda kalau usahanya sukses. Dan saat itu juga Australia langsung tersenyum lega.

Setelah berpamitan, Kiku pun pulang ke rumahnya. Dia bahkan berjanji bahwa dia akan menjelaskan kepada Netherlands kalau mereka berdua sudah punya seseorang yang spesial untuk mereka masing-masing.

"Aussie tadi ngancem Kiku, ya?" tanya Nesia pelan.

"H-hah! Ya enggaklah..!" jawab Australia kaget.

"Lah, terus tadi kenapa melototin Kiku?" tanya Nesia lagi. Australia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Yah… Mungkin aku cem— cemas," tutur Australia yang mukanya sudah memerah.

Nesia yang melihat reaksi Australia hanya tertawa kecil. Dia mengerti kalau Australia bukan hanya cemas, tapi juga cemburu.

"Ah, Aussie, aku pulang dulu, ya. Kayaknya Netherlands udah selesai kerja.."

"Oke. See you tomorrow, ya," jawab Australia tersenyum.

Nesia membalas senyumannya dengan mengecup lembut pipi Australia, yang sukses membuat muka Australia kembali memerah. Nesia pun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya setelah memberi Australia senyuman kecil.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Nesia mendapati dirinya dipelototi oleh Netherlands.

"Nesia, aku tahu kamu masih menemui bocah itu."

"T-terus kenapa?" Nesia balas melotot.

"… Hari ini, kita akan pindah ke kota," jawab Netherlands.

Nesia hanya bisa melihat Netherlands dengan tatapan seolah dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Hari ini..!" teriak Nesia.

"Nesia.. Aku tahu kamu tidak ingin berpisah dengan bocah itu. Malah aku tidak ingin kamu terlalu akrab dengan dia, karena cepat atau lambat kita harus meninggalkan desa ini.."

"Tapi kenapa..?"

"Perekonomian kita memburuk, Nesia. Kita harus mencari tempat dimana kita bisa mendapat pendapatan lebih dari yang kita dapat saat ini," tutur Netherlands.

Nesia hanya bisa melihat ke arah kakinya. Dia hanya ingin menangis begitu tahu bahwa dia benar-benar akan berpisah dari Australia.

"Nesia.. Sebaiknya kau bertahu bocah itu. Selagi ada kesempatan, karena kita akan pergi malam ini juga," sahut Netherlands.

Nesia yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan langsung berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari Australia, meninggalkan Netherlands sendirian.

"Maaf, Nesia," ujar Netherlands pelan.

* * *

Nesia langsung berlari ke hutan tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Dan untungnya, Australia memang berada di sana, sedang memperhatikan sungai tempat yang sering didatangi Nesia untuk mengambil air. Tanpa bersuara, Nesia langsung berjalan ke arah Australia dan memeluknya dari belakang. Australia langsung melihat ke arah Nesia yang memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Nesia? Ada apa..? Jangan bilang kalau Netherlands mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat lagi," tanya Australia.

"D-dia memang mengatakan sesuatu, t-tapi aku gak tau k-kalo itu jahat atau apa.. D-dia bilang… Kita harus b-berpisah lagi," jawab Nesia sambil terisak.

"Shh, shh.. Meskipun kita disuruh berpisah tapi kita kan tetap bertemu juga di sini," kata Australia.

"B-bukan gitu..! Aku bakal pindah ke kota… Malam ini juga…" lanjut Nesia.

Australia langsung tertegun mendengar kata-kata Nesia.

'_Malam ini juga..? Apa yang di pikiran Netherlands, sih!'_

"Nesia—"

"Aku bakal kirim surat ke kamu, kok! Aku gak bakal lupain kamu, makanya… Nanti kalau kita sudah lebih besar, kita ketemu lagi, ya..?" tanya Nesia pelan.

Australia tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Nesia. Dia langsung menarik Nesia dan memeluknya erat.

"Iya… Aku juga gak bakal lupain kamu.. Kita ketemu lagi nanti, ya..?"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Australia mengecup kening Nesia, sukses membuat Nesia malu. Nesia pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa ke Australia. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Dan setelah itu, Nesia pun pergi meninggalkan desa terpencil tersebut.

* * *

"…sia… N..sia.. Nesia..!" sahut sebuah suara.

Nesia pun terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dia melihat ke sekitar dan mendapati dirinya masih berada di kamarnya di asrama Hetalia Gakuen.

"Lo nangis di mimpi lo, makanya gue bangunin.. Sori, Nes," kata teman sekamarnya.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Viet. Justru gua bersyukur lo bangunin gue," jawab Nesia sambil tersenyum.

_'Oh, iya.. Setelah itu aku langsung mendaftar masuk ke Hetalia Gakuen, sekolah yang berasrama karena aku mau hidup terpisah dari Netherlands..'_

"Mimpi seram ya?" tanya Vietnam.

"Hah? Enggak kok. Justru gue mimpiin temen kecil gue," kata Nesia sambil mengingat Australia.

"Temen kecil? Kok nangis kalo gitu?" tanya Vietnam lagi.

"Ahaha, gue berpisah dari dia padahal gue baru ketemu ama dia tahun lalu.. Dan meskipun gue kirim surat ke dia, dia gak pernah bales surat gue.. Sedih banget, kan?" jawab Nesia.

"Hm.. Cinta pertama ya?" tanya Vietnam sambil tersenyum.

Nesia pertamanya hanya terdiam, berusaha memproses pertanyaan Vietnam. Australia memang teman kecilnya.. Tapi pernahkan dia menganggap Australia sebagai lebih? Lebih tepatnya, pernahkan Australia menganggap dia sebagai lebih dari sekedar teman..?

"Nes?"

"Yah.. Lo bisa bilang begitu, lah," kata Nesia sambil tertawa kecil.

Vietnam tersenyum melihat teman sekamarnya itu. Semenjak dia berkenalan dengan Nesia, Nesia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap cinta atau hubungan spesial. Rasanya senang juga melihat temannya punya seseorang yang spesial untuknya.

"Yah, berhubung kita udah keburu bangun, gimana kalo kita langsung ke kelas aja? Masih setengah tujuh sih.." kata Vietnam.

"Boleh aja, biar kita gak buru-buru ntar," jawab Nesia.

Akhirnya, Nesia pun segera bersiap-siap dan mengurus kebutuhannya. Begitu selesai, dia langsung berjalan keluar bersama Vietnam.

* * *

Dan begitu dia sampai di kelas, dia menemukan seseorang yang cukup familiar.

"Honda Kiku?" tanyanya kepada lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Nesia-chan? Sudah cukup lama, ya," jawab Kiku tersenyum.

"Kenalan lo, Nes?" tanya Vietnam.

"Dulu pernah ketemu," jawab Nesia tersenyum. "Apa kabar, Kiku?"

"Baik-baik aja kok. Aku udah ngomong ke orang tua sama Netherlands, dan mereka setuju untuk membatalkan pertunangan waktu itu. Rasanya lucu juga ya, bisa bertemu dengan teman lama di tempat seperti ini," tutur Kiku.

"Memang. Sayangnya Aussie gak ada," kata Nesia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aussie? Cowok yang waktu itu melotot ke arahku, ya?"

"Iya," jawab Nesia singkat, masih tersenyum.

"Aussie.. Kok kayaknya gua pernah denger nama itu, ya?" tutur Vietnam.

"Hah? Lo kenal Australia?" tanya Nesia heran.

"Ah, iya! Australia! Kemaren gua kan rapat OSIS, ada anak baru di kelas kita namanya Australia," jawab Vietnam sambil tersenyum.

"Australia-san, ya? Dia teman sekamarku, lho," jawab Kiku sambil tersenyum.

Nesia hanya bisa melihat ke arah teman-temannya dengan tidak percaya.

'_Aussie bersekolah di sini juga..? Tidak, lebih tepatnya, apakah anak baru ini Aussie yang kukenal..?'_

Tiba-tiba Nesia bisa merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Refleks, Nesia langsung menendang kaki orang tersebut. Tetapi orang tersebut dengan mudah menangkisnya.

"Kamu tidak berubah ya..?" tanya orang itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Nesia langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Gaya bicara dan nada yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Nesia," kata Australia sambil tersenyum.

Nesia langsung memeluk Australia dan mengecup pipinya, salam yang sudah sering di praktikkan ke teman kecilnya tersebut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Aussie."

* * *

Author's note:

That's it, thanks for reading and please review! :D


End file.
